kingdom_corps_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Using Fame and Basic Tiles
You don't spend Fame, you invest it. Using Fame to get a tile It takes 1 fame to own a tile, whether it's a basic land rank 1 (abbreviated as r1) tile or a high-resource land rank 9 (r9) tile. When you take a tile, your available fame is reduced by one, and if you abandon or lose the tile your available fame is increased by one. If you do not have any free fame, you cannot take a tile. If you successfully attack another player's tile but do not have 1 fame to own the tile, the tile is returned to neutral. NPC Defenders Your tiles are not undefended. The residents of the tile will defend it against any incursions just as fiercely as they defended against your incursion. Improving tiles Tiles give resources per hour. How much they give depends on the type of tile and its level. When initially captured, a tile is level 1 and gives a minimal amount of resources, depending on the land rank. You can invest 2 Fame to improve a tile, which increases the amount of resources gained hourly and also strengthens your NPC defenders. The amount of time needed to improve a tile to the next level increases as the level goes up as listed in the table below. Tiles can be improved to level 10. The difference in the output of a tile at level 10 varies drastically by the land rank - a level 10 r1 tile would only give 100 (yeah I don't know this number) gold or mana, where a level 10 r9 tile would give 1000 gold or mana. For tiles r5 and below, you can't tell by the image whether they're gold or mana, but even an R5 tile at its peak would only give 200 gold or mana. For r6 through r8 tiles, you can tell by the image which type it is. R9 tiles are a special case - there are R9 mana tiles, R9 gold tiles, and also R9 mixed tiles which give a lesser amount of both gold and mana, and r9 rock tiles that give nothing. There are also tiles that show as a crystal on the map. These can be r5, r7, or r9 and you can't tell which by looking at them; you'll need to click the tile to get details. The following tables show how many resources you'll get out of a given tile by land rank and level: *calculation of lv10 tile is initial amount times 20 The crystal tiles give one crystal every 24 hours, regardless of land rank or level, so there is no benefit to levelling those up other than the bonus to the NPC defenders. What tiles should be improved? With any investment, you'll want to get the most return for what you put in. Expending 1 fame to take and keep an r1 tile will only return you 5 gold or 5 mana, hardly a good investment when that same 1 fame would give 30 gold from a level 1 r8 or a crystal from a crystal tile. How large a unit is required to capture a tile of a given land rank was covered in Taking A Tile. Your best investment would be to level up a tile of the highest rank that you can actually take. The other reason to level up a lower rank tile are to explicitly strengthen your defenders, but with the defense only increasing 2% per level and lower rank tiles having weak defenders anyway, that's not very efficient. What tiles should be abandoned? You cannot attack a tile you or your guild is not connected to, so it stands to reason that sometimes tiles need to be taken just to make a connection, but once that connection is made then unneeded tiles can be abandoned. Abandoning a tile takes 6 hours. It's a common misconception that one needs to take all the tiles around their castle to provide a "buffer", but unless you're the leader of a large competitive guild, attacking your castle gives no benefit to the attacker. This gains you very little - holding a large number of r1 and r2 tiles gives you 5 and 10 gold or mana per hour each, when that Fame could instead give hundreds of gold or mana per hour. You might want to hold a tile so you or your guild can post a backup on it, to deny it to the enemy. On higher ranked tiles, improving the tile level can strengthen the defenders enough to turn the tide in your favor. What is Flatland Count and how does it affect forts? Different level tiles will have a different number of spaces for buildings if forted. This can vary from 0 or 1 (r9 rock tiles) to 23 (r9 mixed tiles). If you're building a fort for battle or to hold a strategic location, flatland count may not be important; if you're building a fort for resources, then a high flatland count is critical as it will let you build more buildings and therefore bring in more resources. To find the flatland count of a tile, click on the tile and choose info. There are two numbers provided; "Before" and "After". "Before" is for a fort of less than level 3; "After" is a fort of level 3 or higher. Reducing tile level Obviously abandoning a tile will free the fame invested in it, but if the goal is to reduce the level the only other option is to build a fort on the tile - forting the tile resets the level to 1 and returns the invested fame. How much fame should I keep in reserve? You can't take a tile without any fame. How much fame you need to hold on to will depend on your plans and activity level. Keep in mind that unused fame does not gain you anything. How do I get more fame? Fame is gained at a rate of roughly one fame per 12 hours, plus whatever bonuses are gained by the statue level. Certain quests will give a fame bonus, as will conquering a Crystal Castle. How can I tell what tiles I have? There is a list of all your tiles, along with their levels and what benefit they're providing. It can be found by going to Profile in the menu bar and touching the Territory button. A list will be returned, sorted by tile level. Some tile actions, such as level up, forting, and abandoning will also be listed here. By clicking the Controls button on a given territory, you can LvUP (level up), Abandon, or just go to the land and see its detailed information.